The present invention is directed to a device for partially de-lacquering or removing lacquer from a segment or portion of a waveguide particularly the ends of waveguides such as optical fibers which are clamped in a holding device.
The partial de-lacquering of light waveguides has been previously carried out by hand wherein the individual light waveguides were treated with a lacquer remover. The lacquer remover is thus supplied to the light waveguides with a brush, rag or a pipette. Also it is known to insert the ends of the light waveguides such as the fiber into a vessel containing a lacquer remover.
Problems with known methods are that the precise length as well as the position of the segment of the light waveguide which is being de-lacquered is not precisely reproduceable. Thus, the length of the portion being stripped of the lacquer may vary and the position of this portion in the light waveguide such as an optical fiber may be imprecisely located.